1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power supply, in particular a power pack, a switching power supply, or a switched mode power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supplies, in particular switching power supplies, switched mode power supplies, and primarily and secondarily clocked switching controllers are known from document [1]. Every electrical power-consuming device must be supplied with electric power furnished by a power supply or power pack. All over the world, power lines are used as transmission lines to supply current or voltage to virtually every kind of electrical appliance via electrical outlets. To this end, the power lines supply standard AC voltages, e.g. 120 volts in the USA and 230 volts in Germany.
For electrical power-consuming devices that require supply voltages lower than the voltage of the power line, however, the supply from the power lines must be transformed to the desired (DC) voltage. The voltage is reduced by means of the power pack mentioned at the beginning. Preferably, the power pack transforms the line voltage of for example 220 volts down to a DC voltage of for example 12 volts, which serves to operate the electrical and electronic power-consuming devices.